Gohan the taken Saiyan
by nega saiyan
Summary: Gohan wanted to be a great fighter just like Goku, but was taken by Raditz as a child. It has been 9 years and now it's time to invade planet earth. When Gohan returns, will he return to his life on earth or stay with the Saiyans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Stolen

Gohan and Goku have been training together ever since he was 3 years old and Gohan only wishes to be a great warrior just like his father. It is the day that Gohan and Goku are heading to Master Roshi's home on Goku's fly cloud.

"Hey, dad?" asked Gohan who is 4 years old.

He is wearing the same outfit as Goku, but smaller and had a tail. In this version, he didn't wear the hat with the dragon ball on it and he isn't afraid as the original version.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"Do you think I'm stronger than your old master?" Gohan asked.

"Haha! Maybe, but we'll see." Goku answered. Goku and Gohan smiled at each other unaware of the new threat is coming to earth at the moment. Out in the middle of an open plane, an alien space pod has just landed and an alien stepped.

"Ugh. Look at this putrid planet." the alien said with a disgusted look on his face. He had long black hair and was wearing a weird set of armor and he had a tail. He was wearing a scouter on the side of his face. Suddenly, his scouter started going off.

"Huh? Oh. So, you're still alive aren't you Kakarot." the alien said with an evil smirk. He then took off at high speed toward the location of the power level he picked up. During all of that, Goku and Gohan have just reached Master Roshi's.

"Look Gohan, there's Master Roshi's house!" Goku said. As they reached the small island, Goku and Gohan jumped off the cloud and landed on the island.

"Hey guys, it's Goku!" Krillin said as he opened the door. Bulma and Roshi were there as well.

"Goku!" Bulma and Roshi rushed outside as well.

"Hey guys!" Goku said. They looked down and saw Gohan.

"Uh, Goku who's the kid?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, that's my son, Gohan." Goku answered. All of their jaws dropped. Gohan stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you." Gohan said as he bowed his head. The others bowed as well.

"So, how old is he Goku?" Bulma asked.

"He's 4 now." Goku answered. Bulma walked over to Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what so you want to be when you grow up?" Bulma asked.

"A great fighter!" Gohan answered. Bulma just stood up and smiled. They all looked, but suddenly, Goku sensed something.

"Something evil is coming!" Goku said. Everyone looked into the sky, but didn't see anything. Suddenly, someone was coming down from the sky like Goku said and he landed a few feet in front of Goku and Gohan.

"Ah. I've finally found." the alien said with a smirk and his arms crossed.

"Dad, who is that?" Gohan asked trying to get into a battle stance, still standing beside Goku.

"I-I don't know, but seeing him makes my hair stand up." Goku answered. The alien got a disappointed look on his face.

"So you really don't remember me. That must mean You don't remember the mission." the alien said.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked. The alien got a smirk and explained everything and told Goku and the others that his name was Raditz and that he's Goku's brother and one of the last members of the Saiyans, a mighty alien race and how he came to take Goku with him.

**(A/N: If you have seen the first episodes of DBZ, then I don't need to explain.)**

"N-no way...th-that's not possible..." Krillin and the others said. Goku felt the same way.

"There's no way Dad would ever do that!" Gohan said. That caught Raditz's attention. He checked his scouter and at the moment, Gohan's power level was higher than Goku's and rising.

"That's one strong boy you have there, Kakarot and it appears he has a lot of potential, so I'll be taking your son instead." Raditz said.

"Stay away from him!" Goku demanded. Raditz quickly disappeared and kneed Goku in the gut which made him fall flat on his back.

"Dad, get up!" Gohan said as he ran to Goku's side. Raditz slowly walked towards Gohan who was right beside Goku and got into a battle stance. Raditz easily punched him into the gut and knocked him out. He picked Gohan up and started to walk to the edge of the island.

"Say goodbye to your son Kakarot, because you'll never see him again." Raditz said with an evil smirk.

"N-no...Gohan..." Goku trying to get up and walk towards, but Raditz took off with Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goku yelled. They quickly left their sight and disappeared. When Raditz reached his space pod he quickly tossed Gohan inside.

"He'll be a great warrior, I can tell." Raditz said. He entered the space pod and it took off super fast. Gohan was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting the Saiyans and the Tyrant

Raditz and Gohan are now on their way to Planet Cold where Vegeta and Nappa were waiting. Gohan was still unconscious threw out the entire trip. When they finally landed on the planet, Raditz woke up and got out of the pod. He then picked up Gohan, still unconscious.

"Hey kid! Wake up!" Raditz yelled as he shook Gohan. Gohan slowly started to wake up until he was fully awake. When he aw Raditz, he got an angry look on his face.

"It's you! Put me down!" Gohan yelled. Raditz just smirked.

"Relax kid." Raditz said as he let Gohan down. Gohan easily landed on his feet. He looked around in curiosity.

"W-where we?" Gohan asked nervously.

"We're on Planet Cold, where you will become one of the fiercest saiyan in the galaxy." said Raditz. That caught Gohan's attention.

"What!?" Gohan said in shock.

"Just follow me." Raditz ordered. Gohan just followed with saying a word. As they walked threw out the giant building, Gohan looked around impressed by how high tech the place is. After walking for a minute or two, the two stopped in front of two other people.

"I see you've returned Raditz." said a small man with spiky hair.

"Yes Vegeta." Raditz answered. Raditz stepped aside to show Gohan to Vegeta and the other saiyan.

"So, this is the little brat with the high power level." the bald one said patting Gohan on the head.

"That's enough Nappa. Raditz, what's the brat's name?" Vegeta asked.

"His name Gohan." Raditz answered. Gohan just stared at Vegeta, trying not show any sign of fear. Vegeta slowly walked towards Gohan.

"Alright squirt, we need you to get ready be presented in front of Lord Frieza." Vegeta said.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked looking up at Vegeta, trying not to flinch from Vegeta's cold stare. Some saiyan armor was given to him.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, go put on that armor." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan just nodded and left to go put on the clothes. After a few minutes, Gohan came back wearing the armor. He had a blue under clothes and armor like Vegeta, except it didn't have sleeves and the armor didn't have shoulder pads and there were no pads on the sides of waist. The saiyans all nodded in agreement.

"Alright kid, now put on this scouter and let's get going." Raditz said as he tossed Gohan a red scouter.

Gohan quickly put on the scouter and followed the other saiyans to where Frieza is. When they reached Frieza's room, the door slid open and they entered the room. On the left side of the room, there stood a green alien that looked slightly human. On the right side, a giant pink alien stood there. In the middle, there was a small alien sitting in a floating chair. The saiyans all got on one knee, so Gohan did the same.

"Lord Frieza, we have brought you another warrior." Vegeta said to the one in the chair.

"Oh? And just what is the young one's name?" Frieza asked with an evil smirk.

"His name is Gohan." Raditz answered. Gohan was kneeling next to Vegeta in front of the other two saiyans.

"Ah, what a lovely name. But, before he can work for me, he must go through the test. Zarbon, send the other saiyans away." Frieza said.

Nappa and Raditz had a chill go down their spines from being reminded about it. Vegeta just continued to look down to the floor and Gohan did the same, but tightened his fist.

"Boy, stand up, and step forward." Frieza said. Gohan did what he was and stood up and took a step forward.

"The rest of you, stand back." Zarbon said.

The others stood up and took a few steps back. Frieza got out of his chair and walked towards Gohan until he stood directly in front of him. Gohan just looked at him, gritting his teeth knowing he had to be ready for what ever will happen. Suddenly, Gohan felt a fist hit his stomach.

"AH!" Gohan said. He was holding his stomach and nearly leaned over. Gohan coughed up some blood, but was still standing.

"Heh. I'm impressed. Usually, people he get hit by me fall to there knees in a matter of seconds." Frieza said in a mocking tone. Gohan just ignored it and stood back up, ready for anything.

"But the test is far from over." Frieza said with an evil grin.

He started punching and kicking Gohan rapidly and finally hit in the face which sent him into the wall. Gohan fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily and still conscious. Frieza just smirked with his hands behind his back.

"Well done my boy, you remained conscious threw out the entire test." Frieza said. Gohan stood up slowly and was still wobbly.

"Take him to the rejuvenation chamber and start his training in the morning." Frieza said as he got back into his seat.

They listened to the order and Gohan was already next the saiyans. They all left the room, showing Gohan the way. Gohan's armor had cracks all over it, one of his eye's were swollen shut and he was covered in cuts, bruises and blood. When they reached the chamber, Gohan got of his armor and scouter, but kept on his under clothes and got inside of the chamber. The mask was put on his face and tank was filled up with the healing liquid. The doctor said it may be an hour until all of his wounds completely healed. The saiyans understood and left the room.

"I'm impressed that kid was able to stay conscious." Raditz said.

"Yeah. Even I ended up falling unconscious when I went through that." Nappa said.

"That means this kid is gonna be promising." Vegeta said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gohan's training

Gohan is still healing up in the chamber and right now, he is having a nightmare.

_"Where am I? Why am I here?" Gohan thought to himself. _

_He is running through a black void and no one was around and it almost seemed endless. After running for what seemed like forever, he saw someone in the distance, more like multiple people. One was bald, one had long hair and the other had spikey hair. Immediately, Gohan realized who they were._

_"Nappa! Vegeta! Raditz!" Gohan yelled waving his hand back and forth over his head, trying to gain their attention. _

_They all turned around smiling, but they all started to move away further and further the closer Gohan got to them. He continued to run and reach out for them._

_"Guys! Wait!" Gohan continuously yelled, still running._

* * *

Finally, Gohan woke up. His eyes snapped open and the liquid started to drain out of the tank. When the liquid was all gone, Gohan removed the mask and in a loud gasp of air.

"Ah, I see you are completely healed." said the doctor who was still in the room after the whole hour.

"Uh...y-yeah. How long was I out?" Gohan asked as he began to step out of the chamber.

"A whole hour." the doctor answered.

"Thanks." Gohan said. When he was completely out, he put on some new armor that looked just like his old and some new gloves and boots.

"I'll be going now." said Gohan about to exit the room.

"Wait! Please don't forget your scouter." the doctor said giving Gohan his scouter.

Gohan took the scouter and put in on and then he left. As he walked down the long hallway, Gohan continued to wonder about his dream and had a bothered look on his face.

_"What was that dream about? They're the whole reason I'm here." _Gohan thought to himself.

After walking for a few minutes, he saw the three Saiyans in the hallway. The saiyans quickly noticed Gohan walking towards them all healed and in new gear.

"Look, the shrimp actually recovered." Nappa said patting Gohan on the head.

Raditz and Nappa both laughed at that. Gohan just gave a small smile. They may be ruthless fighters, but they seemed to give him as much respect as 4 year old can get. Raditz checked hit scouter and was shocked at Gohan's new power.

"Heh. The brat's power has shot up to 906 from 710. Not bad." Raditz said with smirk. Gohan just smirked as well.

"I guess that means you better watch your back Raditz. I'm catching up to you." Gohan said. Nappa and Vegeta smirked.

"Don't get cocky, kid." Raditz said still smiling.

"You know, I can defiantly see the resemblance." Vegeta said in a sarcastic tone. Gohan and Raditz got an annoyed look, but mad sure not to look at Vegeta.

"Alright kid, time to start your training." Vegeta said.

"Right" Gohan answered.

Gohan started to follow the three saiyans to were ever they would train him. After a minute or two of walking in silence, they finally reached a room that was completely red. When they entered the room, the door immediately closed behind the four of them.

"So, is there where you're gonna train me?" Gohan asked looking around at the room.

"Yep. Now, we know you can take a hint, but you still have to learn how to fight back. So today you're going to fight some sibamen." Vegeta said.

"Sibamen?" Gohan asked in asked with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see kid." Vegeta said. He walked away from Gohan and leaned up against the wall. Raditz took Gohan's scouter and went over to the wall and Nappa did the same.

_"I have a bad feeling about this." _Gohan thought. Suddenly, 6 green aliens appeared around him and surprised Gohan.

"What the hell?! What are those things?" Gohan said out loud as he got into a battle stance.

"Those are the sibamen. You will try to defeat all 6, but you must at least defeat 4." Nappa said. Then one sibamen threw itself at Gohan and tried to claw Gohan. Gohan reacted fast and moved out of the way, but the 3 claws went over Gohan's eyes.

"Ah!" Gohan said.

He put hand over his eye, but sill paid attention to the sibaman who just attacked him. After a few seconds, Gohan took his hand off of his eye. Blood was covered all over his hand, but the 3 scratches that were right next to each other become a mark over Gohan's eye.

**(A/N: It's like the scar over Yamcha's eye in DBZ, so Gohan still has his right eye.)**

"Dammit!" Gohan growled in anger.

He then charged at the sibaman, which surprised it, and started to punch and kick him. After a few attacks, Gohan punched the sibaman so hard that he punched clear through the sibaman and killed it. He took his fist out of the sibaman and let it fall to the floor. Gohan was breathing very heavily and then turned to face the other sibamen who actually looked afraid. The saiyans were also, actually impressed.

"Dang. When that kid gets pissed off, he can become dangerous." Raditz said.

"Yeah, his power just jumped up to 1,500 during his attack." Nappa said. Vegeta just stayed silent and watched Gohan.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he blasted a sibaman to smithereens.

"2 down, 4 to go." Gohan said to himself.

A sibaman tried to punch Gohan, but he easily caught the punch. He then threw the sibaman as hard and strong as he could straight into the wall. The impact was strong enough to kill it. The next 2 appeared on Gohan's left and right side and tried to blast him. When they shot their energy beams, they hit each other and when the smoke cleared, Gohan was in the air. His armor had a missing piece of the shoulder and he had cracks all over his armor. Anger was written all over his face and he had a vein sticking out of his head.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-" Gohan started to chant. A light blue orb started to form in hiss hands after placing them together.

"Hey! The kid's power is rising really fast." Vegeta said reading his scouter. The other saiyans agreed as well.

"HAAA!" Gohan yelled.

A stream of energy shot out and practically engulfed the entire floor and completely evaporated the rest of the sibamen. Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz flew into the air right before the blast hit the ground. Once the smoke cleared, Gohan landed on the floor which was covered in cracks and small craters. The other three landed on the floor after Gohan did. Gohan was breathing heavily as he was standing.

"That boy has immense power, huh?" Raditz said.

"Maybe we were wrong about this kid. He maybe a great fighter." Nappa said. Gohan then looked in the Saiyan's direction.

"Now that I'm done, can I go get healed up now?" Gohan asked.

"Sure kid." Vegeta said. Gohan left the room and went back to the rejuvenation chamber. After Gohan left, the Saiyans got a curious look in their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Gohan's first purge

After reaching the rejuvenation chamber, Gohan took off all of his clothes and entered the chamber. When he was healing, he ended up having the same nightmare, but it had a different end to it.

* * *

_"Guys! Wait!" Gohan shouted still running after the Saiyan who ha have already disappeared. _

_Gohan continued to run for a long distance. After a while, he saw a figure in the distance and ran to the figure hoping it was one of the Saiyans. But, when he got closer, he saw the three Saiyans lying on the ground dead and covered blood. The mysterious figure was standing in the center of the dead Saiyans. Gohan then was able to see the figure perfectly and came to a complete stop._

_"D-dad?" Gohan said in shock._

_"Hey Gohan. I got rid of the Saiyans. Let's go home." Goku said extending his hand. _

_Gohan took a step back in fear from seeing the Saiyans dead. He then looked at Goku with an angry look and clenched his hands so hard, they started to bleed and small tears appeared in his eyes._

_"DAMN YOU GOKU!" Gohan yelled sending an energy beam straight at Goku._

* * *

That is when Gohan woke breathing heavily and covered in sweat. When he woke up, the tank was completely empty and the mask on his face fell off when he woke up. He then got out of the tank and put on the new clothes and armor on a near by table and got his scouter back on that he got back from Raditz before leaving the training room. As he was walking, he thought about his dream again.

_"Why was I angry at dad? The Saiyans are the reason why I'm here." _Gohan thought to himself. He then stopped walking.

"Come to think of it, why wasn't I angry at them for bringing me here?" Gohan said quietly.

"Well, that was a quick recovery." said Nappa. Gohan didn't realize how far he walked down the hall, but he ran into the Saiyans after awhile.

"What? How long was I out?" Gohan asked.

"You were only out for like 20 minutes." said Raditz.

"Anyway, come on kid. Frieza wants us to report to his room right away." Vegeta said.

"Right." Gohan said.

They all walked to Frieza's room to see what he wanted. When they reached his rom, the door slid open and the all entered and kneeled on one knee like last time. And of course, Zarbon and Dadoria were there as well.

"Ah, you've all arrived." Frieza said.

"What do you need Lord Frieza?" Vegeta asked staring at the floor.

"There is a certain planet I would like you to purge for me." Frieza said in a cold tone.

Gohan started to tighten his fist and grit his teeth at the thought of killing people. Frieza was able to notice Gohan's tension rise up, but he didn't say anything. He just got a cold smirk.

"What planet will it be?" Vegeta asked.

"Planet Zorak. The highest power levels on the planet are 1100s." Zarbon said.

_"1100?! How am I supposed to go up against power like that?" _Gohan thought to himself.

"You are to leave in 30 minutes. So get ready, Saiyans." Dadoria said. They all rose up and left the room. As they were all walking, Raditz noticed Gohan's nervous expression.

"Hey, kid. Relax. You'll do fine." Raditz said.

"But there are people with a power level of 1100." Gohan responded. Raditz the checked his scouter.

"Heh. Don't worry. Your power level is at 1090." said Raditz. Gohan started to calm down.

"Right. Thanks." said Gohan. At that point, they all were outside and in front of them were 4 pods just like the one Goku came to earth in.

"Your pod in the one on the right." Vegeta pointed out. Gohan then went to his pod and it opened up. He saw all of them get into them, but before Vegeta got inside, he went over to tell Gohan what to do.

"Alright kid. All you have to do is say where you want to go and the pod will automatically take you there. The communicator is that panel right next to your head. That's all you'll need to know for know." Vegeta said as he walked back to his pod.

Gohan then entered his pod as well and did what Vegeta told him to do and they all shot out into space. After only a few hour of flying, the pods landed on the planet and created big craters.

"Man! These things are fast!" Gohan said after exiting his pod and the crater. The other three got as well. Vegeta then checked his scouter.

"It looks like the major power levels are in the city. Nappa, you and I will head in that direction. Raditz, you and the brat will hit the forest." Vegeta said.

"Right." the three said in sink. They all blasted off in opposite directions.. As they flew to the forest, Gohan had a confused and nervous look on his face.

"Listen up kid. You better not hesitate when it's time to get rid of the people on this planet." Raditz said.

"But...I'm not sure...if I can bring myself to kill people." Gohan said.

"Well you better change your outlook then because these people like these won't hesitate to kill us." said Raditz.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Let's just say we don't have a good reputations around places like this. Here, it's kill or be killed." said Raditz.

Gohan's face turned slightly pale, but he quickly shook it off and got a serious look on his face. They then finally reached the nearest part of the forest and landed in the closet clearing and started to walk around. Suddenly, they were surrounded by 4 aliens. Their skin is red and they all had swords and daggers and only their eyes showing because they were all wearing black clothing.

"Who are? and what are you doing on our planet?" one of them asked. Gohan and Raditz were standing back to back, ready to fight.

"Remember what I told you kid. Kill or be killed." Raditz said behind Gohan quietly.

"O-ok." Gohan said nervously. Gohan checked his scouter to see how strong they all were. When he saw their strength, he was shocked and amused.

"Heh. Guess I was worried for nothing. Their power levels are 500 each." Gohan said with smirk.

"Great. Now, let's finish these people off." Raditz said.

They both launched at one of the 4 aliens and started to fight. The aliens were quickly defeated the first two alien. Gohan and Raditz put one on top of the other.

"Well, that was easy." Gohan said. Raditz then suddenly vaporized the two unconscious aliens. Gohan suddenly turned pale.

"Wh-why did you do that?! They were already down for the count!" Gohan said.

"Like I said. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you." Raditz said.

Gohan started to calm down and stared at the ground. He suddenly tensed up and snapped his head up and saw one of the other last aliens right above Raditz.

"Raditz look out!" Gohan shouted as he shot an energy blast right above Raditz's head.

It hit the alien which vaporized him. Raditz soon realized he was almost attacked. Gohan couldn't believe what he just did, but he had a feeling of pride for some reason.

"Heh. Hey, that was first kill. So? How do you feel about?" Raditz asked.

"It...felt...good." Gohan said with an evil smirk.

"How about we hit the rest of the forest." said Raditz.

"I was planning on it." said Gohan cracking knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Changing

Gohan and Raditz have just finished killing the last few people in the forest. Gohan did most of the killing. Het either vaporized them or just made them bleed to death by attacking them. His power was increasing the more he craved blood lust.

"That was the last of them." Gohan said throwing the last dead body on a pile.

"I'm impressed kid. For your first purge, you've killed many people." Raditz said with a smirk and his arms crossed over his chest. Gohan just smirked back at Raditz and then vaporized the pile. Gohan turned his head in the other direction and then checked his scouter.

"Heh. Looks like Vegeta and Nappa still haven't finished their part of the planet." Gohan said. Raditz checked his scouter as well and got the same reading.

"Looks like you're right. How about some more target practice?" said Raditz. Gohan got an evil grin and turned to Raditz.

"Alright, but I can't promise I won't hit the others." Gohan said cracking his knuckles.

After that they took off flying in the direction of the city where Vegeta and Nappa were at. They were dealing with the towns people, but when they attacked in groups, the Saiyans had a hard time.

* * *

"Damn, how many of them are there?" Nappa said out loud still blasting more people.

"Their weaklings, that much is true, but they the advantage in numbers." said Vegeta standing next to Nappa.

More and more townspeople started to surround the Saiyans and looked ready to attach. Suddenly, energy beams came from the sky and started to vaporize people one by one. When everyone looked up, they Gohan and Raditz blasting the people as they got closer and closer to the others.

"Heh. Looks like they finished their job in the forest." said Vegeta. Gohan and Raditz landed in front of Vegeta and Nappa.

"It seems you guys are having trouble. Lucky for you guys, we finished early." Gohan said with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Alright then. If you think you can deal with these guys, go right ahead." Vegeta said.

Gohan got an evil grin and immediately ran into the crowd of people. People were sent flying or some just screamed when Gohan killed or blasted them. His power was increasing the more he fights.

"Jeez Raditz, what happened to the kid?" Nappa asked with a smirk.

"I guess his Saiyan blood is starting to take after all this killing." Raditz answered.

After only a few minutes, all of the people that were surrounding the Saiyans had all been killed, all by Gohan. His gloves were covered in blood and was partly exhausted.

"Heh. That wasn't so hard." Gohan said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

The other Saiyans actually were a little impressed at how fast Gohan was able to deal with all of the people in a matter of minutes when even Vegeta started to have trouble.

"Not bad kid." said Vegeta. Gohan just snickered.

"Well, now that the purge is done, we should probably head back." said Vegeta.

"Right." They all said in sink.

After that, they all took off to their space pods that were still in the craters. When they reached them, they entered their pods and took off back to Planet Cold. When they arrived at the planet, they all quickly exited the pods and entered the giant building.

"So, the little brat actually survived his first mission." said a familiar voice behind them.

It was Zarbon. They all turned around to see the green alien. Gohan was walking behind the Saiyans, so he practically standing in front of Zarbon, but was still shorter than him.

"I never would've thought a little brat Saiyan would survive a purge." Zarbon said mockingly. Gohan just smirked.

"This coming from the coward he hides behind Frieza." Gohan said. Zarbon got a little angry at that comment. The other Saiyans all slightly chuckled and walked away from the angry Zarbon.

"Not bad kid. Standing up Zarbon like that." said Raditz.

"Heh. It wasn't hard. He's just talk. And besides, we'll be stronger than him eventually. Then we can beat the crap out of him." Gohan said.

"Heh. That is true kid." said Vegeta. They all agreed and went back to their dorm where they all could get some sleep.

**(A/N: Sorry if it's short, I've been busy.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 A solo job

It has been 3 weeks since Gohan's first purge, and ever since then, he has become more blood thirsty and power hungry. All he ever wants to do is train when he's not eating, sleeping, or healing up from a fight. Frieza has been keeping a close on Gohan, watching him becoming stronger and stronger.

"My Lord, that boy improving quite a bit." said Zarbon.

"Indeed. He is becoming stronger and stronger by the day." Frieza said.

"He may become stronger than Vegeta if this keeps up." Dadoria added.

"Yes, he may also become stronger than me." said Frieza.

"Lord Frieza, you can't be serious. He's only a monkey." Zarbon said.

"Don't forget the reason why I destroyed their planet Zarbon." Frieza said.

"Y-yes my Lord." said Zarbon said nervously.

"But, I think it's time for the brat to go out on his own." said Frieza with a smirk.

"You want to send him out on a mission alone?" Dadoria asked.

"Yes. Zarbon, bring the young Saiyan in here. Immediately." Frieza ordered.

Zarbon bowed his and soon left the room. He made his way to the training room, where Gohan was usually always training. When he entered the room, he saw Gohan blasting Sibamen and the other Saiyans watching. When Gohan saw Zarbon he stopped moving and the Sibamen stopped attacking.

"What do you want Zarbon?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Lord Frieza has requested the boy to come and take on a solo job." Zarbon answered. That caught Gohan's attention.

"What is the job?" asked Gohan as he walked towards Zarbon.

"Lord Frieza will tell you that." Zarbon said.

"Heh. Then let's go." Gohan said as he walked past Zarbon and into the hallway.

Zarbon ended following Gohan. A vein was soon visible Zarbon's head. They both soon reached the room where Frieza was waiting. Gohan kneeled down on one knee and Zarbon went back to standing next Frieza.

"Why did you call me?" Gohan asked.

"Heh. I need you go and exterminate a certain planet for me." Frieza said.

"And what planet would that be." said Gohan.

"It is called Planet Yuka. You are to leave in a half hour." said Zarbon. Gohan rose up and bowed his head before he left the room.

"Heh. The brat doesn't suspect a thing." Dadoria said with a smirk.

"Indeed. Dadoria, contact the Ginyu force and have them send Recoom to Planet Yuka." Frieza said with an evil grin.

"My pleasure." said Dadoria. He quickly left the room after that.

"You are to cruel, my Lord." Zarbon said with a smirk.

After walking down the hall way for a few minutes, Gohan reached the landing bay where his space pod was waiting for him. When he was about to enter his pod, he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, some one's in a hurry." said Vegeta.

"I have to be or Frieza will kill me." Gohan said.

"Heh. Just don't get yourself killed.' Vegeta said as Gohan entered his pod.

"Even I know that." Gohan said. His pod closed shut and immediately took off. Soon he was out of site and Vegeta went back into the building.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gohan vs. Recoom

It took Gohan 1 and a half days to reach Planet Yuka. When he landed on the planet and exited his space pod and the crater it created, he got ready to search the planet, but it almost looked dead already. He couldn't get any readings on his scouter.

"Heh. Frieza must have a screw loose. This planet is practically dead already." said Gohan. As he was about to head back to the his pod, his scouter suddenly started going off like crazy.

"This...this power..." Gohan said nervously. The number was rapidly increasing. Gohan was starting to more and more nervous.

"20,000...30,000...40,00-" Gohan started to say.

From out of know where, his scouter just broke and fell to pieces. Gohan's human half was now officially freaked out and scared, but his saiyan half was actually thrilled, and since he acts more like a Saiyan, he flew full speed towards the location of the power. As he flew over the planet, he saw dead bodies all over the terrain. He was then finally over a giant city. All of the building were either wrecked, cut down, or completely destroyed.

"It looks this place was already destroyed and wiped out. Maybe it was just a malfunction." said Gohan as he looked down from above.

Suddenly, Gohan felt something with incredible force and sent falling into a building which caused it to become rubble. He slow pulled himself out of the rubble, but his armor was now covered in cracks and he was covered in cuts and scrapes.

"Gah...Who did that?!" Gohan asked out loud holding his shoulder.

"Hahaha! Wow! You really are a weak one aren't you?" someone said. Gohan then saw a giant man with orange hair standing a few feet away from him. He also had a V-shaped symbol on his armor.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked removing his hand from his arm and standing tall.

"I am Recoom of the Ginyu Force!" he declared as he made a stupid pose. Gohan almost sweat dropped from seeing that.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"I just came here on a mission. I guess I can also kill you." Recoom answered. But, he was lying. He was sent there to kill Gohan.

"Heh. I guess Frieza must have forgotten about you. Shows how little you are to him." Gohan said trying to stay cocky.

"Haha! You really are a funny little brat! Just for that, I'll make your death quick!" said Recoom.

"Recoom Kick!" Recoom shouted. He shot full speed towards Gohan. He was moving so fast that Gohan couldn't see him coming.

_"So fast!" _Gohan thought.

Recoom then kneed Gohan in the stomach and sent him flying. Recoom moved in the direction Gohan was heading and got in front of him flying. He then grabbed Gohan's head and slammed it into the ground.

"Heh. You really were just talk huh?" said Recoom. He grabbed Gohan by the leg and lifted him into the air. Recoom started slamming Gohan repeatedly into the ground. While he was slamming him, he was just laughing.

"Come on kid! Let's see what a Saiyan can really do!" Recoom said.

Gohan couldn't do any thing while Recoom. He practically feel the bones in his body break every time Recoom slammed him into the ground. When Recoom was done, Gohan was lying on the ground almost lifelessly. A shoulder piece of his armor was missing, it was covered in cracks, and his under clothes were all torn up. And his face and arms was almost covered in blood. He started to stand up, but Recoom then grabbed by his hair.

"Hahaha! You know, you look funny with only one scar on your face. I think I'll even it out!" said Recoom.

A ball energy formed in his hand and when it was complete, he sent at Gohan's left eye. Recoom released Gohan's hair when he blasted him. It sent Gohan flying backwards and he landed on his stomach and he didn't even move now.

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you've kicked the bucket yet." Recoom said mockingly.

_"I can't beat him! He's...he's too strong! I'm gonna die here! But...but..."_ Gohan started to thought to himself.

Gohan slowly started to black, but as he was he started to some figures in the distance. They were the people he cared about most. He would've thought it would be his father and the rest of his family, but it was actually Vegeta and the other Saiyans. That snapped him out of trance.

_"No! I can't die yet! I...I still have to prove myself to them!" _Gohan mentally shouted. So, Gohan slowly started to rise up from the ground and get into a battle stance. He was also breathing heavily. The left upper part of his face, where his eye is, is now all red with exposed blood.

**(A/N: Again, he still has both of his eyes after this.)**

"Well, you still have some fight in you." Recoom said.

"I...won't...lose...to...you." said Gohan. He got into the stance to fire a Kamehameha wave and a light blue orb started to form.

"Alright then. I'll just end it now!" Recoom said.

_"I...have to release my power all at once. Or else, it won't work." _Gohan thought.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." Gohan started to chant. The light started to grow brighter and brighter.

"Recoom...Eraser Gun!" Recoom shouted. A purple beam of light came towards Gohan out of his mouth.

"HHHAAA!" yelled Gohan. A light blue beam came out of Gohan's hands. The two beams collided, but Gohan's beam was being pushed back.

_"No..." _Gohan thought.

_"He's trying to kill me and take me away from the others...And he's making fun of the Saiyans!" _Gohan thought. He began to become angrier and angrier and because of that, his power continued to rise.

_"I...I won't die here! I WON'T!" _thought Gohan. And with that, Gohan let out all of his energy into the blast and then it pushed Recoom's back even faster than Gohan's was being pushed.

"N-no way!" said Recoom. The blast hit Recoom dead on and he was engulfed in it. When the beam disappeared, Recoom was no where in sight. Gohan then fell to one knee, breathing even heavier.

"I...I did it. Haha...wait till Vegeta finds out." Gohan said to himself. With the little strength he had left, he flew back to his pod and took off to Planet Cold, where he could be healed.

_"Frieza, you Bastard...sending someone to kill me...When I grow up...I'll kill you." _Gohan thought to himself with a smile before he fell asleep.


End file.
